


The Blog That Broke The Internet

by MyNameIsNo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And harry.... Weirdly, Basically Niall's is a fangirl, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, and so is Zayn, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsNo/pseuds/MyNameIsNo
Summary: Niall supposed a good friend would not set up fan accounts dedicated to the ship of two other friends but he really didn't have much time to question the moral aspect of things before Liam came and asked him if he wanted to go to Nandos.In yet another month, Zayn himself had begun to run the blog along with 'Potato', under the username 'VasHappening'Zayn was extremely displeased with himself but he didn't stop running the blog.Liam didn't want to find out who ran some crazed fan blog but the management was very compelling.





	

**NIALL'S POV:**

Niall supposed a good friend would not set up fan accounts dedicated to the ship of two other friends but he really didn't have much time to question the moral aspect of things before Liam came and asked him if he wanted to go to Nandos.

Niall had forgotten all about moral issues when faced with the prospect of Nandos.

When he came back after buying up half the restaurant, he remembered his struggle with his conscience and went to delete his anonymous fan blog. However, he saw that he had already got fifty followers and felt a sense of duty towards them. Therefore, he didn't delete the blog.

Two months later, Niall's blog had gotten 1K followers. It was an extremely high number considering nobody knew the blog was run by Niall Horan. If they had known, there would have been many more followers but there would have also been hell to pay at the management headquarters. Also, he very much doubted Louis and Harry would appreciate it very much.

Niall did feel a slight (very slight)twinge of guilt as Louis complained about the crazed Larry fans but his blog had just hit 2K and he really couldn't let down his faithful french fries (he had started calling the followers that... he himself was Potato).

Niall wondered, once or twice, whether he should tell his friends that he ran a Larry Stylinson fan blog but Zayn would probably tell Louis and Liam would give Niall the 'Disappointed Dad' face before making him delete it.

Thus, Niall told no one about his blog even after it became an Internet phenomenon.

 

**ZAYN'S POV:**

Zayn knew he was betraying his best friends but he clicked FOLLOW anyway.

'You are now following One Direction Infection'

Was it vain to be following a blog about yourself and your best friends? Probably.

In two months Zayn had officially become obsessed and horrified with the blog. Unfortunately (to him at least), he was becoming aware of why exactly people shipped Harry and Louis. He didn't tell Louis or Harry. The rumor usually annoyed Louis... Harry didn't really mind but Zayn still kept his mouth shut.

In another month, Zayn had started emailing the guy in charge of the blog. He didn't know the guy's name but addressed him as Potato...  
In yet another month, Zayn himself had begun to run the blog along with 'Potato', under the username 'VasHappening'

Zayn was extremely displeased with himself but he didn't stop running the blog.

 

**LIAM'S POV:**

Liam didn't want to find out who ran some crazed fan blog but the management was very compelling.

"It's becoming too popular... and it's all about the L word"

"Larceny?"

"Larry"

"Ah"

"Find out who runs it, Liam..."

"Then what?"

"Leave it to us"

Liam had no clue who to ask... or where to start. At that moment, he hated his label as the responsible one.Who could help?

Niall strutted in, whistling. Liam stared for a minute and then ran over.

"Niall!

Liam explained his predicament to Niall who promptly turned green. Liam wondered why.

 

**NIALL'S POV**

Niall felt it to be extremely unfair that his own management hated his blog.

What was wrong with it? It was extremely well written and maintained. The new user, VasHappening, was proving to be useful. Niall couldn't delete it! He could... but, VasHappening might not want to. How would he tell VasHappening... er, what was happening without VasHappening finding out that Potato was Niall for who except a member or the management could know what the management was going to do?

Yes, it was confusing but terrible.

Oh dear, if VasHappening found out that Potato was Niall, it would spread... Liam would kill him. Then Simon would resurrect Niall just to kill him again. Louis and Harry would probably waltz on his grave. Oh dear, it would never do.

Niall realized he was still standing in front of Liam. He faked a cough and stuttered.

"Too... many... potato... chips... bathroom"

Niall ran.

 

**LIAM'S POV:**

Liam hoped Niall would be okay and walked to the door. He saw Zayn standing there, very white in the face.

"Hey Zayn"

Zayn jumped and began stammering.

"Hey! Blog- er, Vas happ- um, Larr- no! That is, too much spaghetti. I'm sick. Bye" Zayn dashed out.

Liam wondered why everyone was getting sick and he hoped he wouldn't fall sick as well. He walked to his room to find out more about the blog.

 

_EMAIL THREAD:_

Potato: Hey

VasHappening: Um, hi.

Potato: So... wassup?

VasHappening: Er, HYPOTHETICALLY, assuming the management of 1D wants to do something terrible to our blog, HYPOTHETICALLY, what do we do?

Potato: ... I was going to ask you the same thing.

VasHappening: Oh... so... fight or run?

Potato: Run, of course.

VasHappening: Sounds good.

 

**ZAYN'S POV:**

Zayn didn't delete the blog because he was too busy.

 

**NIALL'S POV:**

Niall didn't delete the blog because... well, he opened it but then Simon called so he had to leave.

 

**LIAM'S POV:**

  
Liam decided to tell Simon that he wouldn't find out who ran the blog. Actually, he couldn't find out who ran the blog because he had no clue how to. He walked to his room when music from Niall's open laptop started blaring. Liam went to turn it down when something caught his eye.

One Direction Infection.

It was the blog Liam had been chasing. In Niall's browser... why was it in his browser? Why was he signed into the account Potato?  
Liam had stalked the blog enough to know that Potato ran the blog.

I am going to kill Niall, he thought.

 

**HARRY'S POV:**

Harry was walking through the corridors when he heard Liam cursing loudly. He entered the room to find Liam with a laptop with a browser opened. The browser had Harry's favorite blog. He hadn't told anyone he loved the blog. That would seem extremely vain. Harry cleared his throat. Liam jumped a mile and slammed the laptop shut. He tried to justify himself when Niall entered.

Liam stopped stuttering and started yelling at Niall.  
Harry wondered what was going on.

"You could have told me you ran that accursed blog! It would have saved me so much time! Also, YOU RUN THE BLOG? Why? How? What?"

Niall looked sheepish. Harry was about to clarify what he was hearing and maybe, just maybe, appreciate Niall for all his hard work when Zayn came inside looking guilty.

"I was listening... and, er, sorry Liam... I run it too"

"What?" yelled Liam and Niall at the same time.

Liam started screaming about bad friends, no morals, traitors, treachery and so on while Niall whooped about how he knew Zayn liked the ship, how nice it was to meet your internet friends...  
Just then, Louis walked in.

He started talking.

 

**NIALL'S POV:**

Niall figured that in two minutes, Liam would sell them out and Louis would a) Kill Niall or b) Kill them all.

Thanfully Louis barely noticed that he had intruded on something and carried on with his clearly planned and rehearsed speech. He went on about what supportive friends they all were and how he was sure they would support him even after-

Niall zoned out. He assumed Louis had gone insane. At least Louis had somehow silenced Liam. Oh dear, perhaps Niall owed him for that and should listen. Very well... Niall focused on what Louis was saying.

"-we are, in fact, dating" finished Louis proudly.

Wait.

Niall still was'n't sure what was going on but his OTP was finally holding hands and so he did the one thing that felt natural.

He took a picture.

 

**LOUIS' POV:**

Two days after Louis told the others, he was going through the Internet.

Louis had been a little surprised to find out that the famous blog had been run by Niall and Zayn but appreciated the comedy behind the whole thing. None of them had told Simon or the management but Louis assumed Niall had deleted the blog. Smiling, he went to news. His smile faded. The headlines were full of Larry Stylinson. He went to twitter. Larry was trending. He had a dark thought. He went to the blog.

There was a new post.

"NIALL! WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF HARRY AND ME HOLDING HANDS ALONG WITH A RECORDING OF ME SAYING WE ARE DATING ON THE INTERNET?" yelled Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in school. Don't judge :P


End file.
